


I want you, Shiva

by AkashiAlice



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, God did I really write this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, UNHOLY, very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiAlice/pseuds/AkashiAlice
Summary: Shiva and his precious human have known each other for a long while. She had been teaching him about humans on and off, eventually becoming more attached to him than she should. One night, she decides to push things a little further as their normal interactions were no longer enough to satisfy her lustful cravings. Will Shiva, the prestigious primal beast, give in to her pleads?





	I want you, Shiva

She was in her room, staring at a small statue that she kept on her desk. _Shiva has been watching over me for a long time. Even though I didn’t know about it until recently, he had been by my side ever since I was born. _She patted it gently. _I adore Shiva very much. It was surprised when he told me that he was chosen to bless me when I was born. He said that such an event happens very rarely but there I was, the one blessed by Shiva, who grants salvation. I can’t wait for him to come home. _She has spent her days teaching Shiva about humans and, not before long, she had convinced him to cuddle her every night. It was just something very soothing about being cradled in his large four arms and she couldn’t just let go. _I haven’t been exactly innocent about my intentions but I still have to see him catching onto it…_ The statue started shaking and she stepped away from her desk. With a soft glow, Shiva emerged from fire.

“Shiva… you’re back. I have been waiting for you.” She smiled softly. “Are you done with fulfilling the wishes of humans for the day?”

“It seems so. I would not be here if that was not the case.” His lips also curled up into a soft smile. “How about you? It does not look as if you had a busy day yourself.”

“Haha, you’re not wrong. It’s true I was pretty lazy today.” She sat on the bed, wearing only short pajamas. “Shiva, let’s cuddle.” _He’s adorable as usual._

“Oh?” Shiva went closer and his snake, Nagaraja, untangled from his neck and fell on the bed. She patted his head softly. “If I recall correctly, this is not the usual time for you to go to rest. And if you were not busy, what has caused such a change in behavior?” He asked with his usual curiosity.

_I wish he wasn’t so receptive sometimes, though. _“You’re so cute, Nagaraja. Ah, well, it’s true I wasn’t up to much today but… it’s fine, isn’t it? I don’t have to go to bed at the same hour every day.” _I just can’t wait to feel you close. But I wouldn’t tell you that. _

“…Hm.” A little distrustful, Shiva leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. It felt nice, as usual. She closed his eyes, letting the warmth sunk in. Their foreheads were only centimeters apart.

“…S-Shiva, I want to kiss you.” It was another thing she taught him to do. She told him that it was a way of showing appreciation and he seemed to have bought it. There were times when she did wonder if Shiva knew more than it seemed.

“Alright.” He closed the distance between them by pressing his lips onto hers, sneaking his tongue in her mouth. She was already used to it by now, happily letting herself be enveloped by the kiss.

“Mm…” He moaned softly, exploring her mouth and sucking on her tongue with passion. Normally, the kiss would have ended by then but Shiva was only pulling away for a few seconds before indulging himself with her lips again. “Hah…” His breath thickened as he continued to play with her tongue without a break, enjoying her sweet taste.

_This is bad… if he keeps on going like this, I…_ “Mm… S-Shiva I want to teach you more…” She said, finally causing him to stop in surprise. She started by kissing him under his ear, moving lower as she left kisses along his neck, nibbling on his collarbone. “It’s alright, isn’t it?” Her other hand slid down his abdomen, caressing his chest through his armor. _This just won’t cut it. I need to convince him to take his clothes off somehow. _

“Nn… If you are asking me like that… It does not feel like I can refuse this lesson.” His blue cheeks reddened as he blushed deeply. “What… sort of lesson do you plan on teaching me tonight? You should not forget I am a primal beast though…”

“Shiva… I want more. I need more of you. I know this is going over the line but… for this lesson, uh, I am afraid I need your n-naked body…” She sneaked her knee between his legs, rubbing the area to tease him. She wasn’t about to back down and it appeared to be working. She could feel his erection growing under her touch already. “Heh…”

“…Haa… My precious human. We should not be doing this. I know and yet… I am shameless. I did not wish to take advance of my precious that way but I can no longer hide myself.” Shiva disintegrated his armor, leaving behind only his large maroon pants he usually wore.

_So cute... He’s so, so cute. I want to tease him more. _“Shiva… it’s okay. I’ll make you feel good. Think of nothing else.” One of her hands secured itself onto one of his nipples, tugging on it playfully. She occupied the other with her mouth, sucking and biting on it. She switched between being rough and gentle, trying to analyze his reactions in the meantime. Shiva was always the most adorable after all.

“Nn… H-Hah…” Shiva shivered softly, becoming accustomed with the new sensations.

She noticed how his moans were always louder when she was being rougher so she increased her pace, not wanting to give him a moment to breath. _His man breasts are so nice to hold and suck on. I could do this forever but... it seems as if he’s already at his limit. He’s so hard. Ah, this is delightful. _

“A-Aahh… Nghh… mgh…” He bit his lips, the blush from before only deepening. “S-Such… a lewd thing to do. B-But, humans do like to suck on things naturally… Nng…”

“…You’re not wrong.” She whispered. “Ah, if only actual milk would flow down… I’d love to suck you and drink your milk up, Shiva…” She only said that because it was naughtier than he’d ever expected it and she wanted to see his adorable, innocent reaction. “Fufu.” Though perhaps there was some truth to it.

“W-What… What are my ears hearing?!” His cheeks were flushing bright red, her words embarrassing him. “T-That would… defy the laws of n-nature itself. I do not understand, m-my precious human. B-But, p-please…” He started shivering more and she knew it was just about the right time to focus on something else.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Shiva. Just let yourself in my hands for now. Although I am sure you’re going to overtake me soon. Just a few more pushes…” She smiled slyly as she finally let go of his chest. “Turn around. I’ll make you feel better.”

He breathed in relief, obeying her. When she found herself on top she was able to analyze his flustered face even better than before, enjoying the sight of a frustrated Shiva and burning it into her mind. She lowered her body, positioning her mouth above his bulge. She gave his erection a soft kiss through his pants, to see how it would react. “Oh… it’s twitching already. Fufu, your body surely knows well.” She unzipped his pants and freed his large erection at last. _Ah, his cock is so huge. It’s all I ever wanted. _Licking her lips again, she leaned closer, starting to lay kisses all over it, from his tip to his shaft, coating it in her saliva. Shiva was clearly enjoying it greatly, arching his back and staring at the ceiling, his moans filling the room. “Mmm… Nghm…” Her kisses turned into carefully placed licks as her hand caressed his cock slowly, to tease him as much as possible. She took one of his balls in her mouth, sucking on it. _This is nice. The smell of Shiva is so strong. It’s overwhelming me. I want all of it, all over me._ _I want it so bad. But I could never fit something so big in my mouth. That’s alright though, since I have something better in mind. _

“Ahhh… H-Haa-ahh…Y-You… Just…” Biting his lips was no longer working as the feelings of pleasure were unbearable. “Nghh… A-Ah! Nn…” Her game was slowly corrupting his sanity until he no longer wished for anything else but a release. “M-My p-precious… P-Please… T-This is… Mm… Y-You’re a shameful one…”

“Fufu, you can beg as much as you want but I won’t give you a release that quickly. You’re so impatient, Shiva.” She licked his tip after that, sucking on it and taking it in her mouth slightly, just for her own amusement. “I love you, Shiva. Don’t worry, I am going to make you feel so good now…” She parted a little bit, starting to strip off her night shirt. Her large breasts burst out free, to his surprise. “Heh.” She rubbed her nipples as she leaned closer to his cock once again, pressing her breasts around it, trapping it. He jolted, a new wave of pleasure overtaking him. “Good, you seem to like this.” She used her own breasts to stimulate his erection, stroking it by moving them up and down. Satisfied with the results, she buried her face in his cock, sucking and slurping on his tip like it was the most delicious. “Mmgh… Nghh…”

“H-Ha-aaa… ahh… Ngh…Mm… Ngh… Ah, ahh, aah…” He couldn’t think. Shiva spread his legs open, melting. “…L-Love? H-Hahh… M-My precious’s love? N-No, t-that would be a waste o-on me… Mmgh… N-No, t-this is… I-I can’t hold on much longer… Hah! Aah…I’m… almost t-there…Hahh! A-ahh!” Shiva came, his thick white cum filling her mouth.

She drank it all, thirstily. “Mmngh… Ngh… Mm.” She finally stepped aside, licking her lips. “Delicious. You taste so delicious, Shiva. But don’t say that. I really do love you.”

“…I-I… Mm.” He took a break to catch his breath. “Ah, we are never going back to the way we were before after this. What have I done...? Allowing a human to trample with my body at their will… So shameless. But I cannot deny my own feelings anymore. I am… happy with this result, regardless. Why am I happy, I wonder? What is the love you feel like?”

“Oh?” She stared at him as stroke his cock slowly. It was still holding up nicely, even after that. “Love is… warm. Very, very warm. My heart is beating fast and… It’s making me feel selfish. I don’t want to let you go, Shiva. I want you to belong to me.”

“Nn. Warm? I see. I do feel very warm right now so I think I can understand. I only have one precious human after all. What… What do you intend to teach me next?” He asked, understanding that she wasn’t planning on letting him go just yet.

“I am so glad that you do. I would be worried if you couldn’t feel my love.” She said, coming closer and staring into his eyes. “But you don’t need me to teach you this lesson. All you have to is… to give in to your desires. I’ll take it all.” Once again, she whispered slyly.

“My… desires?” Shiva was in a haze by then, allured by the pleasure. “Would that really be okay? I am a primal beats after all…” Despite showing slight hesitation, two of Shiva’s hands raised to her breasts, caressing them. “So soft… Mm.” He used his other hands to shift their position, finally topping her. She started breathing heavier in expectation.

“Yes, it’s all okay. Don’t think about anything else. Just use me to satisfy yourself. It doesn’t matter even if pass out… Just… do it. I’ll be just fine.” She wrapped her hands around his neck, smiling. “I want Shiva.”

“…I won’t hold back then. I hope you won’t regret it.” Already naked, Shiva proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes in one swift movement, taking a few seconds to admire her pure, uncovered body. He could feel every last doubt or worry melt away. He pinned her in place using two of his hands, asserting his dominance. Shiva lifted her leg with one of his lower hands, exposing her. _My heart is pounding like crazy. I am sure she feels the same, though. I can barely contain myself._ He then inserted a finger inside her already wet pussy and it slid all the way in with a lewd noise. The unknown sensation sent his body on fire, a type of fire he hadn’t experienced before. _It’s warm and… sticky. It is almost inviting me. That is right, it is mine._ His one finger was pretty comfortable so he inserted another one, moving them in and out. She moaned softly, enjoying it.

“…Ah. S-Shiva… it’s alright. You don’t have to act gentle now. Mmm… I have been ready for a while.” She glanced into his eyes, satisfied. Shiva was fully charmed by her.

“…I-Is that so?” He pulled his fingers out and stared at the sticky fluid that his fingers were coated with. Shyly, he raised his hand up to his mouth and licked them, taking in the taste. His last piece of consciousness broke there. In just one movement, Shiva positioned his cock at her entrance and shoved it inside, breaking his way in. To him it was a breeze. She whimpered, trying to bear with the pain. But undoubtedly she loved every single bit of it at the same time.

“H-Haah… Ah… S-Shiva… a-at last, m-me and you… heh…” She was heavily breathing, barely having any time to get used to it as Shiva started to move already, increasing his pace in a matter of seconds. Almost engrossed by the pleasure, with every thrust he only felt thirstier, his desire building up. “H-Haaah… A-aah! S-Shiva… A-h, y-you’re already so much into it…”

“A-aah… ah…ngh… I-I… my body moved b-by itself. I-I… mm… H-Haah… Ahhh… I-I’d never…” All the teasing from before had made him lose his mind and instinctually crave for more, he thought. Shiva was still holding her firmly, the sound of dirty slapping and moans ringing in his ears. “Ahhh… Nggh… Mm… Haa… A-Ah… Mmngh… Ha-ah… M-My precious human… Y-You and I are... O-Our bodies a-are…one.” He leaned closer, reaching for a kiss once again. He was clumsy, his breath hot and frantic. She had no choice but to submit to his rough treatment as she was already losing herself.

“Y-Yes… Mmm… Ngh… Haaahh! A-Aaahh… It feels so… good! D-Don’t worry… idiot. H-Haah… Even if y-you’re too rough… e-even if you end up b-breaking me… I-I still… want all of you, S-Shiva… H-Haah… Ahhh… D-Don’t hold back n-now… H-Hahh! Aa-aahh…” She climaxed, arching her back and squeezing the sheets tight. “…H-haah…” That was just the first one.

Shiva continued his wild movement, her pussy now completely used to his size and movement. She simply succumbed to the pleasure that was enveloping her body and accepted Shiva. He continued his steady pace, using her body to his heart’s content. It felt too good, almost surreal. He shifted positions, pushing her face into the pillow as he continued to ram into her. The change sparked his desire once again, burying his cock deep inside her. “Haaa… Nghh… A-Am I doing this right, t-tell me? I wonder where… your best spots are… Hah…” He asked, caressing her hair.

“Nngm… mmgh… Ngh…” But she couldn’t speak, her face buried in the pillow. _Who taught you about naughty spots, Shiva? You really are full of surprises. _Realizing that his human might be uncomfortable like that, he shifted to a new position, holding her on one side as he lifted her leg over his shoulder.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t think that through. H-Haah… P-perhaps if I go deeper that way…” Shiva tried to analyze her reactions but he couldn’t be rational right then. “Mm… Nn… H-Hah… I-I can’t tell at all…” He surrendered.

“Haha… Mmm… A-Aaa-ahh… Y-You’re adorably clueless, S-Shiva. H-Haaah… I-It’s okay… J-Just… Just make sure to fill me with your d-dwelicious m-milky thick cum…. T-That’s all I want… A-Aaah… Haah…”

“…H-Haaahh… Ahhh…” He didn’t know why but once he heard those dirty words spurt out his body was attacked by a new wave of pleasure. Shiva closed his eyes and came inside of her, his body shivering. As if it was a command, his cum overflowed her vagina. “H-Haah… N-No… I-I actually did it… I…” Filled with resent, Shiva dragged her closer, into his four arms, holding her tightly to his chest. “S-Sorry… H-Hah, b-but you… wanted it so why am I…” Tightening his arms around her more, Shiva pushed himself inside her from below. “Ahhhh… Nghh… M-My precious… A-Are you… ngh… happy?”

Her nails dug into his back as her breath was buried into his neck. “A-Aaah... H-Haahh… Ah… l-love… you… Ngh…H-Haah… Ah…” She couldn’t speak properly, her mind fading away. She’d lost count over how many times she came. “V-Vwery, very h-happy… A-Aaahh…T-The happiest…”

“G-Good. I-I want you to… h-haah… aahh… be h-happy. Nngh…” His pace was slower since they were so close but feeling her body glued to his was making his heart beat first. “I-I… a-ah… I-I am going to m-make you… s-so much happier…” He came again, more thick semen making its way inside. The sounds of his cock splashing inside were louder and dirtier, only reminding him of his own shame.

But it still wasn’t enough. His night of bliss would continue for a while longer. Falling down onto the bed again, Shiva continued to satisfy his untamed lust. Each thrust felt better than before and her completely damped pussy was filling him with ecstasy. He couldn’t stop, not right then at least. He started to leave bites all around her neck, sucking on certain spots. He pulled on her nipples, caressing her breasts so he would feel her clenching his cock on the inside.

“Aaahh… Hah… H-How can this be… I-I can’t stop… Sorry… Ha-ah…” He continued plunging himself inside of her, shaking his ass like an animal in heat. “M-me… a r-respectable… ahh… primal beat in s-such a degenerate state… a-and yet… H-haahh… I-I can’t bring myself to stop. My body is on fire. All of it is… Mngh… I’d ask you to forgive me b-but… you asked for this predicament. T-That’s why… Even if I am ashamed of myself… I’ll make your wish come true. H-Hah… P-Please, accept all of me. I-I want to… ha-aahh… m-making you the happiest…”

“S-Shiva… M-My l-love… ahhh… mmngh-a-aaa-ahhh… I-I a-alrea-aahh-am… aahh...” It was already useless to speak as words barely came out. After coming countless times, she became just a vessel to his cock, barely conscious as her partner, a primal beasts, had succumbed to his natural instincts. But she was smiling all the way through, only begging for more. Shiva’s semen was already spilling over as he gave resisting the pleasure, embracing his new sinful self.

“H-Haaahhh… Nghh… I-Is t-that s-so? Ahhhh… Y-You’re so incredible… I-I just c-can’t seem to stop… A-aahhh…” He closed his eyes, choosing not to think about the rest of his actions, at least until the next day.

Shiva burned the night into his memory, making sure to remember every sensation and feverish emotion he felt. She woke up the next morning, in his arms. She wasn’t sure when she passed out but she could remember bits and pieces. Her body was in slight pain, covered in sweat and hickeys. He woke up as soon as she did, staring into her eyes with a flustered blush. Nagaraja was sleeping nearby, his head resting on Shiva’s long hair. When she tried shifting, she realized that they were still connected. Loads of Shiva’s cum was still leaking out but most of it was inside, warming her up. She blushed at the thought and smiled. She reached for his cheek, caressing it softly. Shiva was clearly still embarrassed about it and he couldn’t find the right words to say. Before she could speak herself, he shoved her face into his chest, refusing to let go. Listening to Shiva’s erratic heartbeat, she closed her eyes and embraced sleep once again. Shiva laid a kiss on her forehead, his lips curling up in a smile. “…Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> The character I used for this story is not the captain and the mentions in the beginning are not related to canon.  
It was something I came up with that I thought fit in the overall context of Granblue.


End file.
